Devimon
Devimon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise. He is a Fallen Angel, who was once a Digimon on the side of good, until he embraced the powers of darkness. He was known as Darkmon in the Tamagotchi Digimon virtual pets and is also known as the Dark Messenger. It is said that he once was an Angemon. He is a cunning old devil who takes no chances and refuses to play mindless games with enemies as powerful as he is. IceDevimon is his ice counterpart. Evolution * Rookie - DemiDevimon * Champion - Devimon Special Evolutions * DNA Digivolution - Devimon + Ogremon = SkullSatamon * DNA Digivolution - Devimon + J-Mojyamon = WaruMonzaemon * DNA Digivolution - Devimon + Meramon = Phantomon * DNA Digivolution - Devimon + Apemon = Pumpkinmon * DNA Digivolution - Devimon + Boogeymon = Phelesmon Battle Pet Evolutions * Fresh: Botamon * In-Training: Koromon * Rookie:Agumon / Betamon * Champion: DarkmonThis was the name at the time of the Game's release, in 1997. It was later changed when the Anime was released. * Ultimate: MetalGreymon (Virus) Abilities Attacks * Death Claw (Touch Of Evil): He slashes his enemies. * Razor Wind (Evil Wing): His dark wings absorb the countless digital data they rip up. * Hell Contract: Blasts his enemies with dark energy. * Dungeon Cure: Creates dark signs in the air. Appearances Digimon Adventure * Voiced by Tom Wyner (US) and the late Kaneto Shiozawa (Japan). Devimon was the very first evil Digimon the DigiDestined had to face. He was responsible for all the Black Gears that corrupted many good Digimon including Meramon, Andromon, Monzaemon, Unimon, Frigimon, Mojyamon, Centarumon, Whamon, and Drimogemon. Devimon did not create the Black Gears himself and their origins are not explained. He used Ogremon and a Black-Gear infected Leomon to attack the DigiDestined. Devimon knew what the children were capable of (although they had no idea themselves) and that they were going to eventually destroy him. Devimon split the children apart on severed chunks of File Island and then used his minions and various others to try and destroy the DigiDestined. After Ogremon failed and Leomon was rid of his Black Gear, Devimon took matters into his own hands and he absorbed most of his Black Gears and grew into a giant. Not even the combined might of Greymon, Garurumon, Birdramon, Kabuterimon, Togemon, Ikkakumon and Leomon were able to take him down(this can be attributed however to the fact that since he was a giant the attacks had less afffect on him that if he was his normal size, at which combined they could destroy him. After all what is easier fighting someone who is the same size as you or a giant to you). After beating them, Devimon turned his attention to T.K., whom he said was the one responsible for his eventual destruction. And he was right as Patamon Digivolved to Angemon and vaporized Devimon with a suicide point blank "Hand of Fate" blast. Just as Devimon was dying, he gloated that Angemon wasted his life for nothing, revealing that there were far more powerful evil Digimon that still existed. But Devimon was unaware that Angemon would be reborn to accompany the DigiDestined to Server to fight the evils he spoke of. Digimon Adventure 02 When the Digimon Emperor was searching for a final piece in the creation of Kimeramon, he found the Dark Whirlpool (a gateway to the Dark Area where evil goes). In a Mekanorimon, the emperor found the disincorperate remains of Devimon. Despite the warning of how powerful the dark powers in Devimon's body were, the emperor extracted the digital corpse of data that became Kimeramon's arms and the DigiCore (which held the powers of darkness in it). Devimon's influence caused Kimeramon to rebel against the Emperor, and his voice haunted the Emperor. His essence was certainly destroyed once and for all upon Kimeramon's deletion. Digimon Tamers During Vikaralamon's rampage, a Devimon was among the many Digimon seen through the rip in the sky. V-Tamer A bunch of Devimon worked for Daemon. The first Devimon seen was used by Neo Saiba against Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru in their first fight, Devimon can DNA Digivolve with Ogremon to form SkullSatamon which he used previously to kill Etemonkey the Etemon and then fought Zeromaru after MetalGreymon failed but it was defeated anyway. Other Devimon were with Neo during the invasion upon Lord Holy Angemon's castle where they, along with the Vilemon and Devidramon, were sucked into the Gate of Destiny made by Lord Holy Angemon. 2 others were killed by Zeromaru. A Devimon alongside an Ogremon were toasted by Callismon. Digimon Next A Devimon was fighting an Angemon on the Battle Stage in the Net Game World. Digimon Battle Pets (1997) Bandai released the Digimon virtual pet system in 1997. Devimon (At that point called Darkmon) was an evolution of Agumon and Betamon, and could digivolve into Metal Greymon if cared for properly. Digimon World Devimon can be found at first in Greylord Mansion, the hero heads back after Myotismon dissapears, inside Devimon stands ontop of the stairs and taunts the hero, later Devimon can be fought at Mount Infinity (possible homage to Digimon Adventure) Once beaten Devimon flees and later ends up in the city, he sells items in Numemon's hidden shop. Digimon World 2 Devimon digivolves from DemiDevimon and can further digivolve to Myotismon. Digimon: Digital Card Battle Devimon is a C level card in the game. The real Devimon lives in Dark City and fights in the arena. He gives the player advice on how to create Black cards. Also, another Devimon lives on Desert Island but judging by his blue skin, less evil mannerisms and Darkness and Ice deck he seems to be IceDevimon but is called just 'Devimon'. Digimon World DS Devimon evolves from DemiDevimon, and can evolve further into Myotismon depending on its stats. Notes Category:Manga and anime villains Category:Champion Digimon Category:Digimon Nightmare Soldiers family Category:Digimon Dark Area family Category:Virus Digimon pt:Devimon